The Sorting
by M.G.Erb
Summary: "A house doesn't define a person, a person defines their house"...Ginny Weasley's wisdom floods the next generation's head of worries and woes at potentially not being in Gryffindor.


Teddy Lupin waited on the platform with his godparents and grandmother waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take him to his first year at Hogwarts. His hair turned the color of the bright red train, but he was too nervous to really care about his hair.

"Now Teddy, you know if you need anything always owl me or Ginny," said Harry as Ginny trying to keep James from squirming and running around the platform. Harry was holding Lily, who was now over a year old and sleeping in his arms. Andromeda held Albus' hand, although he wasn't the one to worry about – Ginny had that one.

"I know, Harry," said Teddy before turning to his grandmother. "What do you think I'll be?"

"Whatever the Sorting Hat tells you," said Andromeda. "You may be the first in Hufflepuff."

"Oh," said Teddy, rather crestfallen at that statement.

"The Sorting Hat knows best," said Ginny. "Whatever house you're in will be the best thing for you. Just remember a house doesn't define a person, a person defines their house. Whatever you do will affect the house."

"Ginny's right," said Andromeda.

The train whistle blew and Teddy moved towards the steps to get on board. Harry gave Andromeda Lily and helped him lift his trunk onto the train. After Andromeda and Ginny hugged Teddy, Harry smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck, Teddy," he said.

Teddy hugged Harry tightly and Harry reciprocated the action. When Harry was only seventeen, he became a godparent. Harry was skeptical to have this young boy under his care at a young age, especially since Harry was raised under a cupboard for his entire childhood. Teddy loved him and admired his godfather, and secretly hoped he'd be in Gryffindor like him. Once Teddy boarded the train and waved as the people he loved grew further apart in distance, Teddy kept his fingers crossed for Gryffindor, and as he did his hair turned red and gold.

* * *

_Hmmm...Teddy Remus Lupin. Lupin…ah yes! The werewolf, whom I believe was Gryffindor and was his mother…yes, she was the one with bright hair. His hair is that shade too! Like mother, like son I guess. Well, he is a brave little boy without his parents to raise his…yes, very mischevious indeed…dreams of being an Auror like his folks and his godfather…Harry Potter? _

"Not afraid of who he is …GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

James Potter knew without a doubt he was going to be a Gryffindor. He was brave and loyal, everyone said it, friends and family. His grandmother used to say he looked like Godric Gryffindor with his reddish brown mane like hair, although it was more of a deep copper.

"Gosh, James," said Nigel Walsh, the boy he sat next to on the express. "You'll definitely be Gryffindor. I'll think I'll get Hufflepuff because my mum used to say I look like a badger."

James laughed at this. "Nah, you'll get Gryffindor."

"You think?" asked the rather pudgy boy.

"Sure!" said James. "Even if you aren't, I'll still be friends with you."

"Thanks," said Nigel. "Although to be honest, I'd be friends with you even if you weren't James Potter. I'd be friends with a tin can if it could talk."

James smiled at the boy who told the fanatics to leave James alone and ask for autographs later. The boy also offered to pay for James' chocolate when he assumed James had lost his change, and awkwardly explained to James that he wasn't trying to gain James' respect or mooch off the boy's wealth. Finally, James told Nigel to just eat the chocolate. Nigel was also not afraid to tell kids to sod off when they called him fat, although that was a bad word in the Potter household. More important, Nigel was comfortable with himself. They were going to get along very well.

* * *

_James Sirius Potter… this boy has got a big head on his shoulders! Not as modest as his father. It's about time I heard from Mr. Potter's offspring. Yes, he automatically assumes Gryffindor but I will decide that!... Yes, a bit of pomposity and arrogance…and yet he is loyal to family and friends…a bit of teasing doesn't mean anything…unafraid of a challenge….quite brave…ah, here we go! Knows his name and his family's fame, but sees himself as a contributor to the name, not to live solely off it! I guess I have no choice…_

"Not a bit of fear or disloyalty in his bones…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Don't worry, Al," said James while they were on the train. "If you get into Slytherin, you'll still get Christmas presents."

"Really, James," said Rose Weasley, his cousin. "They were just joking."

"They were?" asked Albus Potter in a small voice.

"Of course," said Rose matter-of-factly. "Mum said that the biasness of the hpuse system is tyring to change with the Board of Governors."

"Yeah, but Draco Malfoy is there," said James. "Dad hates him."

"Not as much as my dad," said Rose.

Al remained quiet on the train ride, only to say hello to James' friends Meggie, Tamsin, and Nigel.

"Are you okay?" asked Meggie to Albus as the kids played a game of Non-Exploding Snap. Albus nodded his head to the quiet little girl. How was she friends with his boisterous brother?

"I'm just worried about the sorting. If I get into Slytherin, then I'll let the family down."

"You're letting yourself down," said Meggie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you're not restricted by your house. Tamsin is in Ravenclaw and hangs out with us."

"You're a…Gryffindor?" asked Albus, surprised at her demeanor.

Meggie nodded. "Yeah, shocker right?"

Given her quiet nature, Albus began to feel better about the sorting. Perhaps his mother was right after all, maybe a person defines the house not the other way around.

* * *

_Albus Sirius Potter. Yes, for two headmasters of Hogwarts…very skilled at potions, but wait? Fear of Slytherin, but why?...this boy has no ambition except to protect and help his family…ah, the stigma behind the house and his name…not his fault at all but still he is willing to carry that burden…this boy know the meaning of sacrifice better than most and I fear he will have to use it at some point…._

"Willing to serve others before himself and protect the ones he loves… GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_Rose Imogene Weasley…my what a large brain on a little girl…very much like her mother, a spitting image really…yes, a love of knowledge that is never satisfied...but, oh? A sense of adventure in her bones. She wishes to use her knowledge to help others, not that's something I haven't seen in a long time…._

"A love of knowledge and adventure in a never-ending quest for knowledge …GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"I bet you three chocolate frogs that you get into Hufflepuff," said Hugo to his cousin Lily. They sat together on the express because Al and James were too busy socializing with friends to help the younger ones despite the parents' insistence. However, Lily and Hugo didn't think they needed to be baby-sat and decided to find a place to sit on their own.

"Why do you think so?" frowned Lily.

"Because you like people! Hufflepuffs are friendly towards others," said Hugo.

"I'm not a doormat, though," said Lily. "James says that I'm pretty and that boys walked over pretty girls…whatever that means."

"Ooohhh…ambitious are you?" smiled Hugo, clearly enjoying himself.

"You don't even know what that means," said Lily, crossing her arms.

"Ambitious means having or showing a strong desire and determination to succeed," said Hugo in a casual voice like he was reciting the scores of a Quidditch match. "Adjective."

"Hmph!" sighed Lily, wishing someone new would walk in.

"Hugo," said Lily. "You don't really believe that only evil people are in Slytherin, do you?"

"No," said Hugo. "Honestly, if Voldemort had been placed in any house, he would have still been a terrible man. If he was in Gryffindor, he would have still killed Uncle Harry's parents and Uncle Harry."

"Yeah," said Lily, not really comfortable with the story of his father's deeds since it meant he almost didn't exist.

"If you're in Slytherin, Lily," said Hugo. "Your mum and dad will still love you."

"What about your mum and dad?" asked Lily.

"Who cares?" shrugged Hugo. "I'd think it been funny to get into Slytherin just to take the mickey out of my dad. Actually, it'd be a two-for-one deal because my mum would give my dad a lecture on the importance of house unity."

Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. For someone who could beat anyone at chess and even his own sister at school, he was more of a clown than a student. Needless to say, this was the kind of talk Lily needed to hear before walking into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Lily Luna Potter…my, she is going to be a beauty one day…let's see, loves people and being around people…ah yes she will go through a typical teenager's life…give her mum a run for her money and her brothers are already protective of her…but she is not superficial…yes, kind to everyone and sees only the good instead the bad…she sees things people don't normally see…_

"Fights the battle to see the good and kindness all people…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_Hugo Septimius Weasley…shocking, another Weasley…much like his father, although his brain is like his mother's…my, he is confident though and not afraid to be who he is…too bad about those buck teeth though…luckily he's a ginger…_

"Never backs away from who he is even when all is dark…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Freddie Weasley couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He didn't even care if he was a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. As far as he was concerned, he was actually the first Weasley grandchild to go to Hogwarts, since Victoire and Dominique were at Beauxbatons and he was older than the Potters and the rest of the Weasley nephews and nieces.

But even Freddie wasn't so blind to his father's eyes being filled with tears as the express pulled away from the platform. As it was leaving, Freddie wrote a note on Paper-Airplane Paper, a test product from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, and tossed it out the window to his father:

_ I love you, Dad. Uncle Fred would have loved this. Now stop crying – Freddie_

George looked at his window and smiled. As he waved, Freddie could have sworn he saw his father winking at him. It was going to be a good first year.

* * *

_Fred Bilius Weasley – finally! A Weasley! Named for a deceased uncle…my, he has some expectations to live up to…yes, quite the mischief maker…oh I know where this one goes…_

"Not afraid to test the limits and try new things…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"C'mon, Roxy!" cried Freddie to his little sister.

"Slow down, Freddie!" cried the little girl as her father pushed her cart. "You're bigger than me!"

"Fred Weasley, this is not a competition!" said Angelina. "You are not going to leave your sister behind under any circumstances, are we clear?"

"Yes, Mum," said Freddie, rolling his eyes.

Roxy looked nervous. She had never been as brave as her brother about things. She had heard her parents talking last night that maybe Roxy shouldn't go to a boarding school or not.

"She'll be like a little fish in a pond," said Angelina. "I'm worried about her."

"You're nervous about her? I'm her father, I'm concern about the male population!"

"What if she hates it there?"

"I don't know…I hope she likes it…."

No, she was going to prove them wrong. Shy, little Roxanne Weasley was no more once she boarded that train. She didn't need her brother's help, or her parents' concerns, or her cousins' support. She was a Weasley! Courage was in their blood!

* * *

_Roxanne Claire Weasley…hmm, a shy timid thing wasn't she?...Doesn't want to be, going to prove everyone wrong…why, yes she is…_

"Determination to overcome fears and expectations….GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

Louis had seen Hogwarts a few times, but never really _seen _it. That's what you get when your sisters go to Beauxbatons. Already some of the kids are making fun of him for being French, part-Veela, and having sisters at Beauxbatons. Thankfully, James and Freddie have been there to protect him but Louis didn't really care. He was fine being French, part-Veela, and having sisters go to Beauxbatons. Besides, who really cared about a stupid house cup and tournament? Like his Aunt Ginny always said, a house doesn't define a person. Well, these things didn't really define him, Louis Weasley.

He was ready for that stupid old rag of a hat.

* * *

_Louis Guilliame Weasley…part-Veela and French? Handsome combination, I think…not ashamed about that though…already been teased…has a good support system in his family…._

"Embraces his heritage and family without shame and with honor…GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"That's my cousin, over there."

Iris Potter recognized the snobby voice of her cousin Molly Weasley, or as the family called her "Little Molly", but Iris called her Molly-Two just must for normally self-centered cousin feel inferior. Already, Molly had made friends, but it helped that her father was going to run for Minister of Magic soon and everyone knew that Percy Weasley was a shoo-in for the job. However, Iris was still the middle child of the Potter children and secretly knew she was her father's favorite daughter as Al was his favorite son. No matter what, Molly would always be jealous of the fact that Iris was the daugher of Harry Potter.

That didn't really help Iris today as she sat with her three eldest siblings and met their friends. Although Iris wasn't shy, she wasn't exactly quick to make friends as she always quickly assumed that people want to be her friend because she was Harry Potter's daughter. She wished her best friend Evie Longbottom was on the train, however because her father was the head of the Gryffindor House and the Herbology teacher there wasn't any reason for Evie or her brother Geoffrey to be on the express. However, when she saw Evie with her father as he gathered the first years, she ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Gosh, Iris!" said Evie. "You've got a good grip!"

"Sorry, Evie," said Iris. "You don't know what I've gone through being near Molly-Two on the way here." Both girls towards to look at the girl with the fair skin and aubrun hair that was more like Audrey's hair raven color than the Weasley ginger tone. Iris had her father's shaggy brown hair and grey eyes, and had already accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be as pretty as her sister Lily.

"I'm going to be in Hufflepuff, just like my mum," said Molly to her crowd as the first years walked into the Great Hall. "Why would I be in a house of ignorant brutes? My dad always said he didn't think Gryffindor wasn't a good fit for him. Personally, Iris should be in Slytherin, that's what my mum tells me...my cousin Al would have been better there as well."

Iris rolled her eyes, but her eyes soon darted to the Sorting Hat. She gulped at the fact that her aunt had said that. However, when she saw her three siblings at the table, she noticed that they weren't looking at her as another number or as a representative of the Potter dynasty: they looked proud. Proud that she was here at Hogwarts. James gave her a thumbs up, Lily waved at her, and Al smiled and nodded his head.

Iris looked at Molly one more time and stuck her tongue out at her Hufflepuff-bound cousin.

* * *

_Iris Minerva Potter...feisty one! Yes, still has a lot of growing up to do, very much a tomboy...not a bully though, quite the opposite although she doesn't have a problem throwing some punches, giving the old one-two..._

"Tough as nails and refuses to stay down when being pushed or someone is being pushed...GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

_Mary Louise Weasley...ugh, what a brat...clearly no motivation to study, hmm quite conceited actually...quite good at attracting people...clearly a people person...only if they like her...Merlin she remains of that one snobby girl, Audrey_ _Frogsworthy...oh god, she's the offspring! Well, you can't like them all..._

"Believes in the power of people and friendships...HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
